falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
First Battle of Canterlot (The Rejected Ones)
The First Battle of Canterlot, also know as Changeling Invasion, was the battle, that was fought at year 0 in Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones timeline between the Changelings led by Queen Chrysalis and Kingdom of Equestria. The Battle took place at midday, at the day of Princess Cadence's and Shining Armor's wedding and it spread throughout the whole city, but the most intensive combat took place at and near the Castle. Prelude At the day prior to royal wedding, princess Celestia received an anonymous warning about potential attack, that might took place during that event. Princess took it seriously and she gathered all the military force that was available on time at Canterlot. That included members of the Royal Guard, soldiers from Equestrian Military and various Paladins. Also, Shining Armor has used his magic to surround the whole capitol city by barrier, so no enemy force would invade the city from outside. The special mission was assigmented to three of the Paladins, namely Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lyra Heartstrings. They had to pretend that they are Cadence's bridesmaids, while guarding her in secret. The trio eventually undertood that princess they are guarding is not a real Cadence, so they confronted her, but they were no match for her, as she put a spell on them that temporarily changed them into mindless zombies, and then she send them into caverns beneath the Canterlot. Princess' real personality was revelead when real Cadence confronted her with Twilight Sparkle. It turned out that she was changeling Queen Chrysalis all along, and with her magic she managed to weaken Shining Armor and in process, the magical shield around the city. Princess Celestia attacked her, but was knocked down by her magic. Soon after, the barrier broke, the army of changelings entered the Canterlot and the battle began. The Battle When the three Paladins regained consciousness, the battle was already raging. They left the caverns as fast as they could and joined the battle alongside the royal guards, soldiers, other Paladins and even some civilians. The main goal was to push towards the castle, to save the princesses and other important ponies that were held hostage there by Queen Chrysalis. One Paladin named Amethyst Star has disobeyed the orders because of personal reasons, she rushed towards her own home and saved her younger sister Dinky. During the fighting, Paladin Corps commander was mortally wounded. Battle ended, when Cadence and Shining Armor unleashed their love towards each other, which resulted in massive amout of magic to be released. Powerful wave swept all surviving changelings, including their queen, far away from the Equestria. Despite Equestrians won, their casaulties were heavy. Aftermath This battle was one of the most important battles in pre-war Equestria, as it was the first time in history that Equestria was attacked right at it's heart. It had following effects: * Mineutte was promoted as the commander of Equestrian Paladin Corps * Equestrian army was set to become larger, better equiped and trained in the following years * The battle had such big impact on Equestrian society, that it was later admitted as a turning point in history and year of the battle was dubbed as year 0, while every year before it was known as year Before Battle of Canterlot (BBC) and every year after it was known as year After Battle of Canterlot (ABC) Trivia * This battle is the only major event from Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones timeline that is to some degree canon to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic tv show, as it was shown in the episode "A Canterlot Wedding" from the Elements of Harmony point of view. Category:Events Category:Fallout Equestria: The Rejected Ones